


Zest Of Lemon

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: Even now, Akechi was wondering what in the world that man found so interesting in him. Someone like him… What could be loved about him? A Trickster: Edogawa Ranpo 'Shōnen Tantei-dan' Yori fanfiction. Akechi x Nijuu Mensou Smut!





	

'I am only yours', that may sound like just a line.

The words sounded like music in his ears. They were soft, soothing, lulling his nightmares away, and the voice that were singing them was the sweetest he had ever heard. Without turning the light of his phone up, Akechi Kogorou sat up on the too narrow bed and lit up a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he leaned on the wall next to him.

I've been running blindly down this dark road.

In that room that was only lit by the light of a streetlamp coming from a nearby window, he felt a hand – a small and cold and soft hand – went quietly tracing the lines of his left arm, trailing slowly on his shoulder. The body that had been lying next to him unhurriedly rose up to circle his neck with their arms. Long and thin fingers got lost in his wavy hair, vaguely pulling the back-then mercenary's head, as a silent command to face them properly.

I want to hold you badly, it's breaking me

That was when Akechi's eyes locked with piercing, amber orbs. They were shimmering in the half-darkness, the light reflecting in them somehow trembling, as if the man had just heard a good joke. His mouth still smelled of Akechi's semen, and his long and dark hair that were usually neatly tied up, was now scattered gracefully on his slender shoulders, framing his pallid face with countless shades of cobalt.

Even now, Akechi was wondering what in the world that man found so interesting in him. Someone like him… What could be loved about him?

But for some reason, my tears spill forth.

He leaned closer to Kogorou, until their lips were only two inches apart. The long haired man was gazing intently at him. His lips now stretched into a playful smile parted as he spoke,

"Was it good for you?" Clinging at Akechi, he asked, intentionally ignoring the fact that the drape that had been covering his nakedness was now gradually sliding down, thus revealing the creamy skin of his lean chest, the nipples still red from the treatment Akechi had inflicted them only one hour ago, and the trail of roseate hickeys on his upper thigh.

Akechi took another puff of nicotine. "Well… I can't really compare since it was the first time I was doing it with a guy."

The long haired man didn't look like he was satisfied with the answer (he was frowning and pouting like a kid). "Oh? Is that so?" He got angry.

"Don't be so angry!" Kogorou giggled. "I didn't say it was bad either. It's just… different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, different." Irritated, the long haired one moved back and picked up his hair tie from the ground. He swiftly tied his dark locks. "What? You don't have to be angry about something so stupid! I told you it wasn't bad!"

"But still?"

"You…" Uncertain, Akechi continued. "You really have a good voice… And your hair is so silky I couldn't stop touching it… And it felt kinda nice, too… I mean… your ass."

The other male paused and smirked at Kogorou. "Is that all?"

Akechi averted his eyes from his. Now he seemed completely absorbed by the floor. "It was very hot and moist inside." He muttered, his cheeks faintly growing warmer. "But not exactly like a woman… it felt more… uhm, I don't know how to explain it. It was just… as if it was trying to eat me… I truly didn't know a man's body could be like… that."

He silenced, the smaller man still amused and staring at him. They remained like this for some time, Akechi kept rehearsing the images of them having sex, and the other man just watching the latter getting more and more flustered. Suddenly, the long haired man jumped on Akechi's lap, his tender thighs trapping the taller man's waist. The latter's groin was already hot and hard under his butt.

"Let's do it again." He said.

"Ah? Now?" Kogorou exclaimed, well determined not to watch directly the other man's dick.

"Yes, now." The long haired man quickly took Akechi's underwear off. Without hesitation, he rubbed his ass cheeks with Kogorou's half hard member, little by little stirring it awake again. He sighed with delight. "Aa… look, you're getting hard so fast. Is the idea of penetrating me so exciting? I think we won't need any more lube. I still can feel yours dripping from my ass. Do you feel it as well? Your hot and slick- "

"Okay, I got it! I got!" Flushed red, Akechi cut him off. "You don't have to tell me every detail, I know it already!"

"Then it's good." The long haired male stopped his motion and lifted himself up, enough for Akechi to have a full sight on the white and luscious thighs, this time with something paler pouring on them, drop by drop leaking from the prepared entrance. The smaller man pulled at his nether parts to allow the other male a better view on his hole. He slid a finger inside. "Can you see it, Akechi-kun? It's twitching so much. It's already so wet inside. Aa… Akechi…"

Holding at the taller man's manhood, he lowered his hips down. First teasingly, he had pushed the head inside, letting it have a taste of the dampness of his hole. He started moving his waist in circles, his body steadily pushing down and down on Akechi's, sinking even lower until the latter went past the tight ring of muscles.

"Aah! Aan… Akechi…" He moaned and arched his back to take more of the other male inside, up until the burning tunnel got the whole engorged flesh completely engulfed deep in its core. "Akechi… Ah… It's so hard… Isn't it begger than before?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Akechi, who had watched the previous scene with teeth gritted, groaned. "Damn… Stop squeezing it…"

The man on top grinned. "Ah? But that's the idea… You can move now, Akechi. Ah!"

The long haired man clenched and shuddered when Kogorou began moving deep within him. That thick flesh was stretching his sensitive walls, pulsating against them as if it was about to explode soon. The way it was massaging his inner muscles as it went in and out of him was simply exhilarating. He just pressed down to meet each one of Akechi's upward thrusts. A slick and lustful sound was resounding in the room. Apart from their ragged breath and the creaking of the bed, the sound of wetness gliding on wetness was also filling their ears, all together with the sound of Akechi's hips slamming on his ass.

"Yes… Good… It's good…" That sweet, maddening voice rose again. "It's hitting so deep…. Aa! I'm losing my mind."

Who was the one who was losing his mind? Akechi Kogorou grunted. And he? How could he keep him calm before the marvelous sight offered before his? Of that alluring man who was rocking his body so lustfully on his, his hole practically sucking his hardness in that tight and moist furnace, and his mouth – that tempting, alluring, sinful mouth – crying his name out, begging him to fuck him harder?

And the bed was almost bouncing under their weights, so much it was a wonder why no one was coming to tell them to take it quieter yet. And the long haired man's face was but a mask of lust and want. And everything Akechi could do was thrust even stronger in the latter, his hands griping tightly at the slender waist, fingernails digging in more and more painfully with every shoving.

His hardness tensed hellishly in the warm moistness. "Ah… I think I'm close…" Kogorou whispered. Had he actually said it or had it only thought it, he couldn't tell. However, the long haired man somehow understood him.

"Yes, I know." He smiled. Without the man on below knowing, the rhythm of his hips had increased to meet Akechi's increasing arousal. "Yours is jerking inside. Aa… it's jolting when I clench a little harder… Akechi, I'm coming too… Mnh… I'm coming…!"

They were rocking faster, harder. The long haired man was embracing Kogorou close to him, and the latter was now gaping idiotically at the former's erection, as though mesmerized by the sight. Few powerful pounding later, the long haired man shuddered uncontrollably as ripples of ecstasy flooded through him. Loads and loads of his cum went surging outside, splattering on Akechi's abs and chest and pouring on the smaller man's own manhood, and at the same time Akechi flooded himself into the clamped tunnel. Feeling the other male spilling his seed deep within him, the long haired man kept on riding the latter's cock until Akechi's was entirely emptied with his juices.

"Ah…" the male on top gasped for the last time before letting himself fall on Akechi's chest. He panted. "So… How was it?"

Kogorou pulled himself out, and immediately felt his semen overflow on his lap and thighs. He was also out of breath, and the weight on his chest wasn't helping at all, so it had been with his mind slowly drowning in lethargy that he replied,

"Different."


End file.
